


Muffin Butt

by ddelusionall



Series: Muffins [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Biting, Drabble, M/M, No Lawsuit, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-22
Updated: 2010-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: It worked for Yoochun and Jaejoong. Changmin wonders if it will work with Junsu.
Relationships: Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Shim Changmin
Series: Muffins [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733542
Kudos: 1





	Muffin Butt

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Changmin knew he was obsessed. Anybody that was observant of little details knew he was obsessed. So Yoochun and Jaejoong knew. Yunho didn’t figure it out until Jaejoong told him.

As everyone expected, Junsu remained clueless.

He didn’t notice because everyone slapped, pinched and groped his ass. They made fun of him for it, and played with it all the time. All that attention, one would expect him to realize when it stopped. He didn’t notice when Yoochun pinched him less and Jaejoong started slapping his shoulder and Yunho stopped poking it. Changmin kept groping him. Changmin groped him as often as he could.

Changmin leaned against the entry to the kitchen and watched Junsu. He was laying on his stomach, video game controller in his hands. His knees were bent, legs in the air, but every time he made a move, his ass clenched or shook.

He would never say this out loud, but Yoochun had a genius moment when he started randomly biting Jaejoong. True, he hadn’t meant for it to get Jaejoong into bed, but if Changmin’s obsession was blatantly obvious, then Yoochun’s was _bright yellow banner screaming I love Kim Jaejoong_ obvious.

Changmin walked into the living room and sat cross-legged next to Junsu. Junsu didn’t acknowledge him, but Changmin hadn’t expected him to. Junsu was in the Zone.

He smirked. Perfect time to strike.

He leaned over and bit Junsu’s ass.

Junsu yelped and flipped around. “Damn it, Changmin, what the hell?”

Changmin grinned. He cupped one mound with his hand and said, “I’m hungry. And your ass cheeks look like muffins.” There was nothing innocent in his tone and with his gaze locked on Junsu’s, he bent down and bit him again.

Junsu shivered. “I think I have some muffins in my room.”

Changmin smirked and stood up. “Let’s go.” He held out his hands and Junsu grabbed them. Changmin hauled him to his feet, and then spun him around. He put one arm around his waist and let his other hand slide between them to grope Junsu’s ass. Junsu laughed all the way to the room. As soon as the door shut, Changmin spun Junsu around again and pulled their bodies together. He leaned down and slammed a kiss to Junsu’s lips. He groped Junsu’s ass for a moment. Skin, he wanted to feel skin. He lifted Junsu’s shirt and shoved his hands into the back of Junsu’s jeans.

Junsu moaned as he pulled his hips away. He unbuttoned his jeans and Changmin shoved them down his hips.

“Hang … on, Min … hang …” Changmin let Junsu go. He took his shirt off while kicking his pants away. He jumped on the bed and lay on his stomach. He bent his arms above his head and spread his legs.

“I think there are muffins on the bed,” Junsu said.

Changmin laughed and climbed on the bed. He ran his hands up the back of Junsu’s thighs. Junsu shivered and faced forward, silent permission for Changmin to do whatever he wanted.

The smile on Changmin’s face turned feral.

He gripped both mounds of flesh and spread them apart, massaging them.

“Do you always play with your food before you eat it?” Junsu asked.

Changmin laughed. He leaned down and nibbled on the lowest curve of Junsu’s ass.

Junsu hummed, gasping when Changmin bit harder, and then harder.

“Oh, god, Min.”

Changmin grinned and moved over his cheeks, biting harder and sucking, leaving hickys over each curve. Junsu shivered when Changmin blew cold air over his clenching opening.

He swiped his tongue, once over it and then went back to biting. Junsu moaned and whimpered and squirmed. A moment later, his ass was gone. Or higher.

Changmin frowned, “Su.”

“Sorry,” he gasped. “I … fuck, yeah. Cock needs to be stroked.”

Changmin laughed and kneeled. He massaged Junsu’s hicky-riddled ass. He brought his hand back and spanked Junsu’s ass hard.

Junsu cried out. “Fuck, Min, do it again. Fuck.”

Changmin spanked him again and again. The pale flesh turned pink, the hickys a darker shade of purple. Junsu never stopped stroking his cock, jerking fast. Changmin decided that was a fantastic idea. He readjusted, fingers of one hand wrapped around his cock, and the others dug into Junsu’s ass, pulling him open. He licked Junsu again. Junsu moaned and jerked his hips back.

God, Junsu’s eager noises were bringing him to orgasm a lot faster than he wanted. Changmin licked harder, digging his tongue into Junsu.

“Fuck, Min, fuck.” Junsu’s hand flew faster. His body clenched around Changmin’s tongue. “Oh, god, Oh fucking god.” Junsu moaned low in his throat. His body shuddered and he shouted Changmin’s name when he came.

Changmin shivered, he kept licking, but moved his fingers. He shoved one into Junsu’s ass next to his tongue. A second followed. Junsu whimpered, moving his ass for comfort. Changmin wrenched his hand away. He kneeled, spit on his hand and covered his cock. With hands firmly planted on his ass, Changmin shoved his cock into Junsu’s ass.

Junsu’s back arched and he cried out.

Changmin thrust in and out twice before settling into the clenching channel, but it was too tight too much and after only a few more thrusts, he pulled out, stroked himself twice and came all over Junsu’s ass and lower back. He collapsed, falling over Junsu. They settled to the bed, Junsu’s back against Changmin’s front. Changmin’s hand found the curve of his ass and he squeezed.

Junsu laughed. “Get some frosting on those muffins?”

Changmin chuckled. He brought his hand up in front of them. Junsu took his wrist and licked his hand clean of come. Changmin shivered, his cock stirred. Junsu moaned and thrust his hips back. He pushed Changmin to the bed and crawled over his lap. He sat on his cock, sliding it between his ass.

“Fuck, Su.”

Junsu smirked. “I think we need more frosting.”


End file.
